


Strong Willed

by CrazyEyebrows



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aka NO pronouns for reader, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, We Die Like Men, scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: My first non Queen story for AO3! It's a short little fluff I wrote at like 6 am a night or two ago. The original idea was ghost stories but... I gotta dip my toes in first.I hope you like it! I plan to write more, eventually. One day, some day.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Strong Willed

I glance at the clock on my D.D.D, checking the time.

Oops. 

4:28 AM it read, making me notice instinctively how tired I really was. Not only that, but the D.D.D is on a measly 3%. I plug it in with a groan, reprimanding myself for forgetting earlier. I stare back down at my book, and count the pages until the end of the chapter. Three... Not bad. _I'll just finish this, and then-_

As if The Demon Lord himself was complaining to me, the lamp in my room flickers once, twice, and then stays off.

Great. Amazing. Fucking fantastic. I groan, closing my eyes while I wait for them to adjust. Slowly, I see my room again and close my book. I stand and grab a silky robe, tying it over my waist and enjoying the feeling of the cold silk down my legs. 

I grab the small book and make my way towards a candle and lighter, saved in a drawer for this specific occasion. I light it carefully, then grab the dish with my freehand as I head towards the door.

After a slightly awkward 'hands full' shuffle, I make my way out of my bedroom and down the hall. I decide to find Lucifer first, as he's sure to know what's happened. 

The house of Lamentation is rarely this quiet and dark, and I find that every light in the house has gone off. It would be almost nice, if it hadn't been for the crippling fear that a demon could be around the corner, ready to eat me at any time. I try to forget my worries and focus on the soft feeling of my bare feet on the carpeted halls and count the steps to his room.

Very quietly, and carefully, I place three tentative knocks on Lucifer's bedroom door. Upon receiving no answer for a few moments, I get antsy, and gently try the doorknob.

I find it's unlocked, and let myself into the equally dark room. The sight of Lucifer in bed, tangled in his sheets is one that I may never forget. I wish briefly that I had brought my D.D.D with me, but realize that it most likely would've died on the journey. I take a shuddering breath while I shuffle closer to his bed. 

I almost don't want to wake him, he looks so peaceful like this. His mouth is slightly agape, and his hair is a mess. Nevertheless, the fear of being gobbled up takes me from these thoughts when I glance at the doorway, and I clear my throat.

I whisper, "L-Lucifer?"

He shifts slightly, and I quietly say his name twice more before his eyes open tiredly. He takes a moment to adjust to what he's seeing, and his brow furrows expressively.

"MC? What are you doing here at this hour? Is something the matter?" My lip trembles while he sits up, and I finally acknowledge the truth.

"I-I'm scared." Lucifer looks even more concerned, and he adjusts so he's sitting facing me, feet planted firmly on the floor. 

"What happened?" He stands, and I notice myself trembling only when he gently goes to steady my hand, keeping me from spilling the melted wax.

"The.. The power... We don't have any power." I look away slightly, hating to show such weakness, but knowing that Lucifer is probably the person to be able to fix this issue.

"Oh... Well, It's very late, if you just go back to sleep we can fix it in the morn-" 

"I'm scared of the dark." I cut him off, eyes squeezing shut as tears threaten to spill. I can feel his look of pity, but when I go to look at him again, all I see is empathy. He nods carefully.

"Alright. What do you propose? Perhaps we should fix the issue now so we can go back to bed." I nod a bit, sniffling. He takes notice in the small navy blue book I'm holding. "Let's go to the library, there are more candles in there we can light." I nod again, and he puts an arm around me to walk out of his room with me. 

We walk to the library, and I feel sudden guilt for waking him up as he seems mentally and physically tired. Almost vulnerable, which is a state I don't see him in often. He takes my candle from me while I sit on the long couch, curling up while he lights other candles around the room, making the dim light. I notice something in the doorway, and immediately curl in on myself, head tucked between my legs.

"Satan- What are you doing awake?" Lucifer sets my candle down carefully with a small clacking noise. With that I raise my head again, looking at Satan with a grin.

"The powers out. I was reading up on some spells and didn't notice the time. MC? You're up as well?" He walks over to sit next to me, and I discreetly wipe my face rid of any tears that may have formed. 

"Ah- Yeah. I was doing the same thing you were, funnily enough." I gesture with the book in hand and Satan smiles softly. Lucifer crosses his arms for a moment. 

"Well, I'm going to go check out what's happening. If it's an easy fix I'll do it myself, if not, I'll let you know." 

Lucifer heads out, leaving Satan and me alone.

"What do we do now?" Satan asks, exasperated. I sigh a bit, leaning against him. 

"I don't know- But I'm so tired." He looks a bit stiff and awkward but doesn't move me off of his side.

"Then sleep? I'll wake you up when Lucifer gets back." I fidget awkwardly, still holding my book.

"Yeah.. I guess I could but..." I stare down at the cover, biting my lip nervously. Satan looks a bit concerned,

"But what?" He asks, patting my shoulder. I shrink in on myself.

"... Promise not to make fun of me?" 

"Why would I do that? Do I look like Mammon?" I smile a bit at that and look at Satan briefly.

"I'm... I'm terrified of the dark. It wasn't so bad in the human world, but since I came here it's just really hard to sleep without a light. I always feel like... I don't know. Like some demons going to attack me and I won't have time to react, I guess." Satan digests the words and nods slightly.

"That makes sense, but I really wouldn't have assumed you to be the type. You seem so... strong-willed. " I nod, staring down at the book. I feel Satan move slightly, and then his arm is around me, holding me close to him. 

"So you don't want to sleep in the dark. Well, how about you sleep right here? I'll stay up and wait for Lucifer. You trust me to protect you, right?" 

"Is that even a question? Of course I trust you." I smile and cuddle up to him further, enjoying the contact while he's willing to give it.

"Good. Before that though- Is that a human world book?" He asks and I smile a bit.

"Yeah. It was my favourite. I found it here after Diavolo and I were talking about it over tea." Satan puts his hand out.

"May I read it? I'll read out loud." I grin, handing him the book and snuggling back into his side.

As Satan reads out from the bookmarked page, my eyelids feel heavy and they gently close. In only moments I fall asleep against him.

~

Suddenly the lights all flicker back on, just as the clock hits 5:15 AM. Lucifer sighs, relieved, and makes his way from the power box outside back to the library.

He's shocked to see Satan and MC both dead asleep, arms tangled around each other with MC’s favourite book in Satan’s hand. He smiles, just barely, and carefully takes the book from his younger sibling. Neither stir as Lucifer sets it next to them and gently pulls a blanket over the both of them so they don't grow cold over the next couple hours. Lucifer blows out all the candles and dims the lights.

Just before he heads back to his own bed, he stops in front of the two. He gives both a very quick affectionate kiss on the forehead before straightening back up.

Lucifer just barely misses the small smile on MC's face.


End file.
